Beam, Sweat and Gunpowder
by clawswrites
Summary: Brian is not what he seems to the outside world. He's not the successful owner of an Ad Agency called Kinnetic. He's a criminal - the leader of a secret organisation. And he's always been attracted to the innocent. Criminal AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Brian Kinney stayed silent, taking a long drag of his cigarette. Tense smog smouldered the air, as the team of three rookies watched their boss, surrounded by his muscled guards, nervous about how calm he was. The man in question seemed completely oblivious to this, to the anxious and eager eyes watching him, as he dropped the stick to the ground and put out the flame with a sharp twist of his foot. He then straightened up, fixing the collar of his new black Armani suit, and finally met the gaze of the men across from him. They shifted from foot-to-foot as they waited for the final judgement.

Brian sighed over exaggeratedly. "Gentlemen, you disappoint me…You see, this job, I entrusted you with, is important to the wellbeing of my organisation…and you failed. Do you know how this makes me look? How your failure makes us all look? More importantly, none of you can even contemplate what this could do to us; what damage you could have caused by this, and I'm sorry to say…I can't allow this mistake to go unpunished…"he gave them a strangely sincere smile, "I would say it was nice knowing you but, you know how I feel about lying."

Brian turned to leave and nodded once in conformation to Franklin, one of his closest and most loyal members. The much larger man returned the gesture and, in one swift movement, pulled a black, standard-issue Webly from within his jacket, holding it with exact precision towards the now panicked men. Jack and Damien, two of Franklin's underlings, followed their boss.

Gunshots echoed the warehouse, slicing through the screams and running footsteps before falling into a vacant silence. Brian didn't turn back once, didn't even flinch, as he exited through the large iron doors and approached his blacked out Jeep that he had parked haphazardly in his rush. He roughly jerked the driver's side door open and climbed into the seat, slamming the door behind him. He gripped the driving wheel tightly with both hands and tried to calm his breathing.

Emmett, who was resting against the passenger side window, his head poised on the palm of his hand, arched an eyebrow in amusement. "So, how'd it go?" he asked in a mockingly cheerful voice.

Brian gave him a droll look. "How'd you think – fucking morons messed it up. That'll teach me to trust fucking rookies with negotiations," he cursed loudly and roughly pulled the car out of park and into drive. He took one calming breath, "Let's go to Babylon. I need a strong drink…"

"And a stiff cock?" Emmett supplied.

Brian gave him a dry smile, as if to say 'like you'd expect anything else', but didn't reply, turning the corner towards Liberty Avenue – his haunt, his habitat, his home.

* * *

><p>Justin hesitated outside the club, suddenly not entirely certain he actually wanted to take the next step into this strange new world that he was becoming a part of. He had known he was gay since his fourteenth birthday, but he hadn't really had a chance to spread his wings as it were. He'd grown up in a fairly WASP household, protected by country clubs and a controlling father, and had never been able to explore. He wasn't completely naïve to the workings of gay sex – if his history box wasn't currently blank, it would tell a rather dirty story – but he was innocent, hadn't done anything except jerking off in the confinements of his room. Now, at 18, he had decided he could no longer remain so clueless about who he was and had begged Daphne to drive him to Liberty Avenue – in his research, he had discovered the place to be the 'gay capital of Pittsburgh' and had wanted to see it for himself. The girl had reluctantly agreed, knowing how important this was to her best friend, and had even offered to cover for him given the unlikely event that one of his parents would call to check-up on him.<p>

Now Justin was there and he was…_overwhelmed_. He'd never seen anything like it. All the men and women, so proud and out, seemingly without a care in the world as they pressed each other against walls and car doors. There was a strong smell in the air, something that he couldn't place, and it seemed to surround him. He moved unsteadily through the crowds of people, his eyes darting wildly to the new sights. He tugged at the sleeves of his plaid shirt, feeling self-conscious about the intense gazes that followed his every step as he wondered just exactly where he was going. He thought about asking someone but, after one too many cat calls from strangers, he decided against it. Instead, he kept walking, pausing only when he reached a building, something that looked fairly old, that was surrounded by a crowd of party-goers, all lining up as they waited to be allowed entry. He could hear the loud, heavy thumping of dance music from within and a neon sign flashed the word 'Babylon' into the darkness. Justin stood off to the side, watching the scene with awkward interest.

His attention was caught by a vehicle, a huge Jeep, turning the corner rather dangerously, tires skidding across the tarmac of the alleyway. He watched as the car parked askew and the doors opened. A flamboyant man in orange leather climbed out for the passenger's side. He wore a flowery, transparent shirt and purple tinted glasses, standing out against the black night backdrop. Out of the driver's side, Justin saw the human personification of a God. He was gorgeous, like a real life Adonis. His bronze skin was wrapped in black that clung to the contorts of his body. He moved with precision and grace; every part of him _oozed_with confidence and sexual proweliness.

His heart pounding in his chest, his cheeks flushed, Justin swallowed.

* * *

><p>Brian caught sight of the twink almost as soon as he had exited the Jeep. It was hard not to when every one of his senses told him, he was being watched. Instantly, he could sense the innocence and purity of the blond – in his world, they always stood out – and his body reacted to it. It had been ages since he had last had fucked someone who was unadorned to the world. The temptation unquestionable and who was he to deny? He smirked, thoughts lost in what was to come.<p>

Emmett caught the look on his friend's face and knew what had happened instantly. Brian Kinney had found his prey for the evening. "Found that cock I mentioned?"

Brian hummed in agreement, rolling his lips thoughtfully. "Hmm, I think I feel like twink this evening." He shot him a cocky grin before he began to stalk towards the other end of the alleyway.

Emmett's eyes followed ahead and caught sight of the frozen, almost dazed, looking blond whose eyes currently fixated on the approaching figure. He smiled slightly, shaking his head and made to move into the club. He was fairly certain that both Ted and Michael would be somewhere in the dance club, and besides why should Brian have all the fun? '_Good __luck __baby, __you__'__re __going __to __need __it __if __Big __Bad __Brian __Kinney __wants __you__…_'

Justin was frozen to the spot. He couldn't have moved, even if he wanted to. The mysterious man was getting closer. He had notice him staring and was now coming over to him. He had no idea why – '_probably __to __tell __me __to __stop __fucking __staring_' – but he found that he didn't care. All he could think about was this man, his chiselled features becoming clearer and more prominent the closer he got to the lamppost light. His blue eyes eagerly scanned his high cheek bones, his smouldering gaze and his full cupid's bow; his cock twitched in interest. He straightened out his back slightly, an almost automatic movement to make himself appear taller, _older_. His breath shifted and deepened – he had to bit his bottom lip to try and hide the change – as the firm, leather clad body hovered just in front of his own. The strong smells of smoke and worn leather overrun his senses, leaving him unable to think for a moment. The brunet smirked knowingly down at him. Justin gazed up at him and nervously licked his lips.

Why did he suddenly feel like a lion's prey?

"How's it going, had a busy night?" he asked, his voice husky and thick. A shiver of pleasure ran down Justin's spine and he swallowed deeply. It took him a few seconds to gather enough of his wits to think of an answer.

"You know, just checking out the clubs…" Justin offered with as much confidence as he could muster, "...and c-cruising the hot guys, you know, the usual."

His lips twitched slightly in mirth. "Hmm, really, any luck so far?"

His eyes, sparkling, trailed down the long body appreciatively and back up again to meet his dark gaze. Justin ran the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip. "Hmm, maybe."

Brian smirked, tilting his head forward. He couldn't help feeling that strange sense of pleasure when he pressed his hips teasingly forward and the blonde's breath caught. "So where you off to?"

"No place special," he shrugged, trying his hardest to appear nonchalant.

His voice dropped into a whisper, full of promise of absolute pleasure. "I can change that."

There was silence between them for a moment, their eyes locked. Brian pulled back slightly and took a step back, his eyes never moving. He held out his hand, wiggling his fingers invitingly, beckoning him forward. Suddenly nervous, Justin rolled his tongue inside his mouth, his mind racing as he internally debated what he should do next. He hesitated for a second before placing his shaking hand in the strong, warm grasp, taking strength from the touch. Brian tugged him forward slightly, persuading his first step, before leading him towards the Jeep. Vaguely, he wondered just exactly what he was getting himself into, and whether he was ready for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Justin entered the loft hesitantly behind the gorgeous brunet, who he had found out on the drive over was called Brian, and peered wide-eyed. The apartment was an interior decorators dream and with his artistic eye, he could appreciate the floor design. He could feel Brian's eyes on him as he looked around the room. The hair on his skin stood up on end where his eyes burned and a shiver ran down his spine. His body wanted to freeze in place but he fought the urge. He turned slowly and tried to keep his face neutral to the lust he was currently feeling.

"You have a nice place," he commented.

Brian hummed indifferently, his eyes darkened and heated. In a swift movement, he had removed his shirt and was beginning to unbutton his low riding jeans. He smirked cockily as Justin's blue eyes became smouldering and he swallowed noticeably. Slowing down slightly, he began to put on a show, slowing sliding the fabric down his thighs and stepping out of them when they pooled at his feet. He licked his lips teasingly, as his jock strap followed. He stood up straight, bold, no hint of self-consciousness and practically swayed his way over to the shell-shocked blond. His hand trailed down the plaid shirt before he hooked a finger into the belt loop, tugging him closer. Justin stepped forward willingly, his eyes darting quickly between Brian's hazel eyes and the most prominent part of his body at the moment.

"You've seen the kitchen and the living room, do you want to see the bedroom?" he questioned his voice full of promise and expectation for what was to come.

Justin licked his lips nervously, noticing how those hazel eyes followed the trail with avid interest. Finding himself unable to speak, he nodded silently and allowed himself to be led up onto the platform where the bed had been placed. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he came to the realisation _this__was__really__happening_.

Brian stopped as he reached the foot of his bed and turned towards the blond he fully intended to possess. The heat in his eyes died a little, replaced with concern, when he noticed the anxiety in his face. "Justin, are you okay?"

Justin blinked a couple of times, as if he just realised where he was once again. He gave Brian a weak smile that was anything but convincing. "Huh? Oh, um, y-yes, I'm fine…I just…I haven't exactly done _this_ b-before…"

Brian face set in stone as he stared down at the blond. "…You're a virgin." He stated in an emotionless voice.

"Y-yes…is that going to be a problem?" he asked, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice at the prospect that the brunet wouldn't want to have him because of his lack of experience.

He half expected the man to apologise (whether it would be polite or harsh, he didn't know) and led him to the door to leave. The man's reaction gave him no reason to believe otherwise, so he was pleasantly surprised – and immensely aroused – when sex seemed to suddenly ooze from every pore in his body, his eyes dilating and his nostrils flaring. Justin couldn't stop the squeak that he released when those strong arms that he had admired so easily in the car ride over wrapped around the small of his waist tightly, lifting up into the air and carrying him purposely towards the bed. Justin clung desperately to his broad shoulders, his mind set on not falling from the height, and his breath caught when he saw the lust that had contorted Brian's facial features. They made him seem like an animal of passion, built for sex and feeding on lust. He looked as if he wanted to devour him, like a lamb to the slaughter, and Justin was a more than willing victim.

He was placed on the centre of the bed and he was allowed a few seconds of relaxation, where he sunk into the soft mattress with a contented sigh, before he felt the long, hard, naked body cover his own clothed one. Frozen under his intense gaze, he was practically boneless as he allowed Brian to quickly and skilfully remove his many layers of clothing. He shivered when the cold air hit his overheated body and wiggled in place, his cock beginning to point in interest, as the brunet pulled away to throw the fabric into a random corner of the room. It was only for a moment before Brian returned to him, pressing his body firmly against its paler counterpart. They were face to face; chest to chest; hip to hip. Brian lifted his arm to push Justin's head back into the pillow firmly. His blue eyes closed briefly and his head tilted backward. Brian leant in closer, so his mouth was pressed against the boy's red-tinted ears. He breathed heavily, relishing in the reaction he could feel hard against him, practically shouting at him for attention, before speaking, voice deepened and husky.

"I'm going to fuck you Justin, just like I intended. I'm going to fuck your tight little virgin ass so hard you'll always feel me, no matter who you're with. You'll beg for it, scream for it, I can promise you that. Do you want that Justin? Do you want my hard cock inside of you?"

Justin whimpered, biting his bottom lip, and nodded weakly. He couldn't speak, too lost in the feeling of the man above him, and instead rolled his hips upward. Their cocks bumped together and Brian moaned at the friction.

"I'll take that as a yes then," He chuckled throatily, "Don't worry; you'll get what you want soon enough." As if to prove his point, he thrust his hips forward sharply. Justin moaned loudly.

Brian's lips trailed teasingly across the smooth curve of his cheekbones. He brushed across the parted lips just briefly before the need to taste became too much and he pressed firmly, forcing his tongue into the moist cavern and getting his first real experience of the blond beneath him. It was addictive from that first sensuous, hesitant touch of their tongues together. Brian growled, the sound vibrating. Fingers holding a bruising tight grip on the pale skin that covered his hips, Brian began his harsh movements – the thrust of his tongue, the jerk of his hips, both demanding, not requesting – and was mildly impressed when he felt Justin give as good as he got. It seemed his prey could fight back. That seemed to turn him on even more. Whatever gentleness he was planning on using, if any, went out the window at that moment as he bite sharply at that plump bottom lip, causing him to release a gasp of both pain and pleasure.

Brian pulled away from those tempting lips and made his way down the length of his body. He paused to nib and suck at the chords of Justin's unmarred neck, loving the way the teen arched to give him more access. Once he was satisfied by the red marks on the pale skin, he continued on his journey, the tip of his tongue falling into all the grooves of his chest. He paid extra attention to the rose bud nipples, sucking, biting and tugging them into abused, hard points. He paused only for a moment to glance up and see the reaction on the teen's face – he had to keep reminding himself that he was, in fact, a virgin. Justin peered down at him through hooded eyes, his blue eyes darkened. His chest was heaving with his laboured breaths and he licked his swollen lips absentmindedly. There was a pinkish flush slowly making its way from his chest to his face. Brian doubted he had ever seen a sight as beautiful.

He made his way down the dip of his hips, keeping his eyes locked on the blond's, until the head of his cock hit his chin. He then turned to pay that particular organ the attention it deserved. Considering the boy's small frame, it was larger than he would have originally guessed. His cock lay heavily against his flat stomach, the head purple and already leaking heavily, pooling in his belly button; his balls drawn up to his body. Brian heard the change in his breathing pattern at the moment when he grasped the shaft tightly in the palm of his hand. Moving back to sit on his knees, he watched with a blank expression, this eyes the only thing that was giving away his lust, as he slowly began to jerk him off.

Justin gasped loudly, throwing his head backwards. He was in sensory overload. Every part of his body tingled, begging for release, even something as simple as a hand job from this man was putting him on the very brink. His hands came out and grabbed at the softness of the duvet cover tightly as he struggled to fight of his impending orgasm.

Suddenly, Brian stopped. Justin breathed heavily, his body trembling, as he was gently, carefully, brought away from the edge of ecstasy. He didn't say anything, just stared up at him questioning. Silently, he hoped that Brian wouldn't leave him here, like he was, hard and desperate. Brian leant over the body, his cock trailing, and whispered softly, "Turn over". Justin didn't question his motives, just scrambled to oblige to the request. He moved to his hands and knees. The limbs shook under his waist and cock hung between his slightly parted legs. Brian took a moment to admire the sight for a moment, before he began what he had intended to do in the first place.

He ran his hands over the smooth curve of his ass, caressing the flesh for a moment before parting them to reveal the one thing he was desperate to bestow his full attention on. Justin shivered as the cold air hit his hole and he wondered what the older man was about to do. His mind ran through every possible explanation, everything he had ever seen, everything he had ever imagined, to try and figure out what was about to happen. He felt hot air on his sensitive ring and clenched instinctively. He gasped, his mind going blank the very moment he felt the tongue he had come very familiar with press against him. His head snapped backwards with the pleasure of it all.

Brian groaned loudly at the musky taste. It was almost identical to the one he had tasted when they shared their first kiss; only this was much stronger, powerful, undiluted. His movements sped up in his urgency. He pointed his tongue so he could get deeper into the intoxicatingly tight channel. The round globes cradled his face as his jaw began to ache. All he could hear was the swirling of his own tongue and the pleading noises Justin was releasing. These only seemed to make him move faster and with more intensity and determination. Justin rocked backwards in time with the thrusts, his thighs shaking and his channel bearing down on the slick, probing muscle. He was so close to coming, to falling a part completely, and Brian hadn't even fucked him yet. He didn't want to come like this, not yet, but the pleasure was too intense and mind blowing for him to even think about forming the coherent words he would need to put in his request.

To his own relief and disappointment, he didn't need to say anything because Brian pulled away after three sensuous licks to the quivering hole. He couldn't hold out any longer. His body was taunt, his cock harder than it had been since he was a teenager; every one of his senses was inline with Justin's and it had become a physical need to claim that boy in a way no one had before. Feeling under his bed for the lube and condoms, he quickly slid the latex sleeve over his engorged cock, having to pause for a moment to stop him from coming. The pause in movements caused Justin to whimper and to jerk his hips, searching for some kind of contact. Slathering his fingers in lube, Brian began to stretch the tight hole to accommodate him. He watched greedily as Justin took one finger, two; three.

"Brian!" Justin cried out pleadingly, desperate and horny.

The sound of his name seemed to snap whatever Brian had left of his patience. He removed his fingers, gripping the back of the blond strands of hair, and used his other hand to carefully align his cock. He nudged the hole a few times, reminding himself like it was a mantra to not take the blond so roughly; he was a virgin. He allowed his cock head to break past the barriers of the ring a couple of times before gently rolling his hips forward, gritting his teeth to stave off the orgasm he could feel increasing as he slid into the clenching channel quickly, knowing it would be easier and less painful that way. He came to a stuttered halt when he was fully seated. He felt the body tense beneath him and a pained cry echoed the room.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked breathlessly.

"It hurts. Does it always hurt?" Justin questioned.

"Sometimes, but that's part of the appeal," Brian assured in a soft voice.

He kept as still as possible – which was a feat all in itself he believed – until the tension slowly left Justin's body. He moved his hips forward slightly.

"Yeah?" he looked for permission to continue.

"Yes," Justin nodded, his voice practically none existent. He gripped the edge of the pillow tightly, his lips parted, as Brian finally began to move.

The pleasure was unimaginable, so much better than he had thought it would be, and so totally different from anything he had done on himself. The cold, inflexible surface of a didlo, although it achieved the same affect, had nothing on the feeling of the ridges on Brian's cock as it moved in and out of him. He rolled his hips at a new angle and Justin let out a shout when the head hit his prostate directly.

They fell into an easy rhythm, as if it was something they had always done. Justin met every thrust of his hips, his cock moving heavily with each movement, and Brian hit his prostate firmly, sharply, loving the cries of pleasure that emitted from the blond. They were beautifully formed, and he became determined to hear them more and more. He was so hard, so ready to come, although he wanted to delay the climax, at least for a little longer, but Justin clenched insatiably around his cock, not wanting to let him go once he was completely inside and it was getting more and more difficult to hold it off.

The need too much, he wrapped an arm under Justin's body, around his chest, and dragged him firmly up to sit on his knees. Justin moaned at the change of position that moved Brian's cock deeper into him, if that was even possible. His head rolled back to rest on the broad shoulder and he breathed heavily. Brian jerked his hips forward more forcefully, needing to bring the blond to release before he reached it himself. He grasped the boy's hips and he leant closer to his ear.

"Touch yourself for me," he whispered the order.

Using both hands, Justin shakily grasped his cock and jerked himself off at a furious pace. With every thrust forward, Brian forced his cock further into the curl of his palm. Both watched as the cock head appeared and disappeared from within his hand. Pre-cum leaked heavily from the swollen red head, and was spread along his shaft. He was so close, it was painful. Justin bit his bottom lip to the point that blood was drawn and a sob broke past his lips. The bottom of Brian's fingers brushed across the blond's heavy ball sac and Justin was lost. He came with loud cry, his body trembling, eyes clenched shut.

As his body convulsed around him, Brian felt himself unable to hold on longer. He cursed loudly and jerked forward roughly, filling the condom with cum. For a moment, his vision dimmed and his nails dug into Justin's hip and thigh. Both men seemed to sag against each other, breathing heavily. All the nerves in their bodies tingling, overly sensitive. With some struggle, Brian pulled out and disposed of the condom, before dropping on the bed heavily, reaching out to pull the blond towards him.

Brian moved Justin's head towards him so he could claim his lips once more. Tiredly, Justin returned the kiss, curving his body into the more muscled one.

"So how was that for your first time Justin?" he teased.

Justin chuckled softly. "Better than I could of imagined," he admitted.

Brian cupped Justin's ass and massaged the skin. Justin released a small moan of pleasure.

"Ready for round 2?" the brunet questioned much to his surprise.

"Already?"

"Oh, it seems you don't have as much resilience as teenagers are supposed to have. I'm almost disappointed," Brian laughed. He turned a heat gaze towards the blond, "But your ass more than makes us for it. I'm sure you won't deny me that."

Justin licked his lips, eyes wide. A part of him was telling him, it was going to be a long night and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Brian awoke to a heavy pressure on his chest. His first instinct was to lash out violently to protect himself but the smell of fragranced fabric cleaner and sex and a sweet musk that he remembered vividly filled his senses, relaxing his tense muscles automatically and reminding him of the events of the night before. Inclining his head downward, he carefully examined the blond whose virginity he had claimed as his own.

The night before, he hadn't really had the chance to fully appreciate Justin for everything he was, rather than just the one path that his sex addled brain noticed more prominently than anything else. Now, in the morning light, he could see how young Justin was, probably still a teenager he guessed, most likely still in High School. That didn't phase him as much as it would have anyone else – it wasn't exactly the worst thing he had done, just another on a very long list. In his sleep, the blond seemed so young and so vulnerable. The amount of innocence and purity in this one kid was so foreign to Brian. In his line of work, the dirty and the cruel were often who he made contact with. He had grown used to dealing with them, and in that time, it seemed as if he had forgotten how to handle people like the boy beside him. But he was willing to relearn the art. Such traits were always something he was attracted to; a true example of his sadistic nature apparently, but it wasn't something he could control. Those characteristics were something that seemed to scream at him to protect, to keep close and allow no other person close enough to touch. He was a very possessive man by nature, but never had he had such a strong urge to declare the blond as his, for as long as he possibly could. It was completely alien to him. He usually had so much more self control.

With one arm trapped beneath the slumbering body, he used his free hand to run through his messy hair in frustration, feeling at a lose for the first time in his life about his next move. It was unnerving.

The blond shifted in his sleep, making a small noise of pleasured contentment as he turned into Brian's bare chest. He skipped a beat when the blond nuzzled against him oh-so-sweetly.

'_Yeah, I'm so fucked_,' he concluded with an internal groan.

* * *

><p>When Justin awoke, it took him a few long confused seconds to fully break through his haze and remember exactly where he was. A smile broke out across his face. He'd finally done it. He'd gone to Liberty Avenue. He'd lost his virginity…to Brian.<p>

He glanced at the figure to his right out of the corner of his eye. From where he lay, he couldn't tell whether the man was asleep or not, but he didn't need to see his face to remember the wonderful expressions on the man's beautiful face when he fucked him thoroughly into the mattress. Justin was almost certain he would always remember it with the extensive amount of time he had been given to memorise every contour. When he closed his eyes, he could easily imagine his prominent cheekbones that framed his face; the faded scar that was barely visible across his perfectly shaped cupid's bow; the slight crookedness of his nose which suggested it had once before been broken and healed before it was set properly; and most importantly, those hazel eyes that had stared down at him with so much fire, lust and passion in its depths that it forced a pleasured shiver down his spine, even now, just remembering.

So absorbed on the memory he was that Justin failed to realise that Brian had turned towards him, that he was staring at him with such heat and power, until their eyes locked. Justin's breath caught and he felt his heart thudding, increasing in pace, in his chest. Neither moved, almost as if they didn't dare. The air became smouldering, thick. Justin's cock twitched in interest and he was pleased to know, judging by the large tent in the silk covers, that he wasn't the only one affected. He wanted to reach out and touch him, to feel him again. His fingers twitched, brushing against his slightly. Brian moved sharply, quickly, to pin him to the mattress. He gaped, pupils diluted. Justin felt the brunet's breath, hot, against his lips. He canned his head upward a little, wanting to feel the pressure of his lips once more. Brian licked his lips thoughtfully, and Justin desperately wanted to know what he had planned for him.

He was sure he would have too, if it wasn't for the persistent knocking at the door.

Brian tensed over the hot and willing body, and silently debated the pros and cons of ignoring it in favour of fucking the blond. The knocking began again and he sighed, resigned to the fact he had to get out of bed. He rolled off the boy with an irritated groan and quickly pulled on a pair of abandoned sweatpants, before striding across the loft floor to answer the door. He was fully prepared to tell whoever was at the door to "fuck off" but the words died in his throat when he caught sight pf his unexpected visitors. A smile crossed his features.

"Sonnyboy," he greeted.

"Daddy!" Gus cried out, a wide grin across his young face, as he broke free of his mother's hold and rushed across the threshold to grasp at hi s father's leg.

Brian heaved the young boy into the air and settled him on his bare hip. He pressed a small kiss to his cheek, unable to stop smiling when his son threw his small arms around his father's neck and buried his face in the crook. Brian glanced at Lindsey, who stood just outside the open door with a small smile at the reunion between father and son, and gestured her into the loft. She slide the door shut behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Brian wondered.

"Well, it seemed like Gussie wanted to spend sometime with his Daddy today. I know you have to work so I thought we'd drop by early." Lindsey explained, "I hope we didn't wake you up…"

Brian shook his head. "No, you didn't wake me." He hesitated for a moment, "Although, now might not be the best of times…"

Before Lindsey could question as to why, she caught sight of a lithe form in the doorway to the bedroom. 'Well…that certainly explains it…'

The blond stood in the doorway awkwardly, holding Brian's expensive sheets to his waist to conserve his modesty. He smiled slightly, unsure of how to proceed, shifting from foot to foot, and muttered a low greeting. He glanced at the brunet out of the corner of his eye and began to regret his decision to investigate.

Brian sighed. "Lindsey, Sonnyboy, this is Justin. Justin, this is my friend Lindsey, and our son, Gus."

Justin looked bewildered for a moment but, to his credit, he didn't comment although it was clear he wanted to. Instead, he nodded once and spoke politely. "It's nice to meet you both."

"What were you doing in Daddy's bedroom?" Gus questioned innocently.

"Uh, I was, um, sleeping…" Justin stuttered, his cheeks heating up – something that Brian found oddly alluring.

"Did you have a nightmare?" the boy wondered, "Daddy's good at keeping bad dreams away. He has good hugs."

Justin couldn't stop the smile that crossed his face. The child really was sweet, so innocent, and he looked so much like his father that there was no disputing that this was a parent and child. He glanced at Brian quickly and noted the slight expression of embarrassment that had crossed his face. The man averted his gaze and ran a hand through his hair. Justin focused his attention on the boy in his arms once more, who was gazing up at him with those beautiful hazel eyes that he had inherited from his father with such inquisitiveness that his heart melted.

"Yes, Gus, your Daddy gives very good hugs. Perfect to keep the bad dreams away," he conceded. The smile that crossed the child's face showed that he had obviously said the right thing. He glanced at Brian quickly. "Is it okay if I have a shower? Only I have to leave for school soon…"

Lindsey turned to face her friend with accusing eyes. School, Justin was in school? It was clear he was young, but still in school young? What was Brian thinking? Brian could feel the intense gaze on the back of his neck and refused to acknowledge it. Instead, he smiled slightly at the blond and nodded, gesturing behind him.

"Sure – the bathroom is literally next door," he instructed.

Justin muttered a brief thank you, before he disappeared into the depths of the room. Neither adult said anything, waiting until the sound of bathroom door clicking shut was heard and the steady fall of water from the shower hose began. Giving into the enviable, Brian slowly turned to the art teacher and was unsurprised to see the disapproving look on her face.

"Seriously Brian, a school kid?" she hissed out.

"What? I didn't force him or anything; he could have left anytime he wanted," Brian retorted.

"That's not the point," Lindsey sighed, "You could get arrested for this Brian…"

"Are you going to call the cops?" he pressed, "Because, rest assured, Justin isn't going to and I'm certainly not, so whose going to know?"

She gave him a dark look, but said no more. Taking that as a good sign, Brian turned his attention from the woman and focused it once more on his son. Gus peered up at him blinking curiously, silently wondering what had happened between his mummy and daddy but too young to fully understand it. Brian smiled warmly at his son, the only person who loved him unconditionally, he was sure.

"Do you want to watch cartoons with your old man, Sonnyboy?" he offered.

Gus smiled brightly and nodded happily. He loved spending time with his daddy, even if it was doing stuff as simple as watching television together. Curled against his side on the sofa, Gus watched as the screen shocked into life and the channels were flicked through until Spongebob Squarepants appeared in all its coloured glory. He snuggled closer. Brian held his son in place, purposely ignoring the looks he was sure to be receiving from Lindsey. He tried to watch the cartoon at first but, after a few minutes, he had admitted defeat and then began to think about the blond who was currently in his shower. The blond he wouldn't be averse to seeing again.

Lindsey decided to stay by the breakfast bar, not wanting to intrude on the father-son moment and, honestly, not sure she could sit there and not comment on what a horrible mistake the brunet had made. Not only could he get arrested for something like this, but he would ultimately end up hurting the blond boy. He was still in school, still young and naïve. He had no idea how Brian worked, what his rules were. It would break his heart for Brian to completely shut him out of his life, like he had with some many tricks before. "_I've had you, I don't need you again_," he would recite the same old lines he had a thousand times before. She watched the back of the brunet's mussed up hair for a moment thoughtfully before sighing, turning back to the countertop of the bar. _What could she do?_ Brian would never change; would never allow someone close enough to be loved and to love another. It was a sad truth that she had pretty much all but come to accept.

When Justin reappeared from beyond the frosted glass partitions, he was fully dressed in the typically teenage clothes that he had been wearing the night before. He slowly entered the room with a look of nervousness in his face. He had no idea what to do. Had no idea what was proper social protocol in these types of situations. He didn't want to seem like some needy, clingy kid, but he wanted to see the brunet again. Would Brian want to see him again? What if he was just a one night stand? Just as he was beginning to feel like such a idiot for allowing himself to get so attached after, abet, one amazing night, Brian turned to look at him over his shoulder and smiled crookedly. Instantly, it was as if all those problems faded away into nothing.

"You leaving then?" he questioned.

Justin swallowed before nodding. "Yeah, I should. It means I have more time to grab my bag and uniform from my friend's house before school starts."

Brian inclined his head. "Do you need a lift or anything?"

He shook his head automatically. "No, it's fine. I can get the bus – it's not too far from here. Besides, you have people around. I wouldn't want to pull you away from them." He made his way over to the loft door. He placed his hand flat against the steel and hesitated. He glanced at the brunet. "I guess I'll be seeing you then…"

"One minute," Brian instructed, making the blond pause curiously.

He gently stood up from the expensive sofas, promising his son he would be back soon. Justin watched, feeling curious and just a little lost, as the older man grabbed a takeaway menu from on top of the kitchen counter. He scribbled something quickly on it before passing it to the blond with an intense look in his eyes. He'd never done that before, give a trick his number, and the boy had no idea how much of a change from his usual routine that was, but Brian decided it was worth it, especially when that beautifully innocent beam of happiness crossed his face once more. He was beginning to believe that nothing was better. He reached out and brushed the side of his hand across that smooth skin, committing the feel to memory.

"Does this mean we'll see each other again?" Justin asked hopefully.

Brian smirked. "Maybe…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

It was near midday when Brian finally managed to get into the office. Although he was frustrated at missing some of the much needed work hours, he couldn't bring himself to be angry. He really has enjoyed spending time with Gus that morning, even if it was under Lindsey's constant and disapproving gaze. The four-year-old had spent the whole time they were at the diner for breakfast chatting away about "Jus'in" and asking when he was going to see him again.

_Justin..._

Hmm, yes, he too would love to know when he was going to see that particular blond beauty again. This feeling of longing was completely foreign to him. He was at a loss of how he was supported to take this sudden and unexpected feeling, and perhaps more importantly, why it didn't actually bother him as much as it should have. He really couldn't blame himself – Justin really was remarkable. He found it amazing he could do such _wonderful, filthy, toe-curling_ things in bed, yet look so innocently happy – a lot like Gus, he thought – when he received something as mundane as a phone number.

And why had he done that, given the blond his phone number? He had never done that before, never felt the need to, but then again he had never felt this unbearable need to see a trick once more before. His interest would usually disappear after the first fuck but, no, not this kid. In fact, he could almost say the need to fuck him had only increased in tenfold since that point. It scared him to be honest, and that was something he couldn't handle feeling. Not anymore.

Shaking his head firmly, he continued along the length of the empty corridors. With every step forward, the lights in front of him flickered on and the ones behind clicked off. The sound of his heavy footfalls resonated off the walls. A steel door was illuminated at the end of the passage by an overhead spotlight that switched on as he neared. It was a high security lock, equipped with fingerprint and retinal scanners and voice recognition software – the best in its design, because Brian didn't want to take the risk. He paused to complete the security checks. The computer whirled into action, searching the systems files for clearance. Out of habit, Brian counted to four, mouthing each word carefully, before there was a buzz of acceptance and the metal locks snapped loose loudly. He waited a moment to be sure before roughly yanking the door open, revealing the offices of Kinnetic Industries. He stepped into the open desk area and the door automatically closed behind him.

Cynthia rested her back against her desk, her arms crossed over her ample chest. She smirked knowingly, her eyebrow arched, as he passed. "Unusual for you to be here this late, must have been a good night. I knew you have a penchant for blonds." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Emmett needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. Christ, don't you people have anything better to do than talk about sex life?" Brian griped the familiar phase rolling easily off his tongue. As usual, Cynthia ignored his frustration and laughed in amusement. He paused at his office door and glanced back at her momentarily. "Instead of laughing at my apparent predictability, why don't you go wrangle together the others? I'm calling a progress meeting."

The blond woman jumped off the surface of her desk and gave a mock salute. "Yes sir."

"You've been spending why too much time with Josie," he called after her with a roll of his eyes.

With one push of the frosted glass door, he continued into his office. He tugged off his leather jacket and hung it up, stopping to straighten out the creased edges. He turned towards his desk and scowled at the pile of paperwork that seemed to cover it. He knew he still had a few more requests to read, cheques to sign, hits to approve, but he was almost certain it had doubled in size since the day before. Sighing, he shook his head. However big the work load was, it would have to wait for the moment. He had bigger issues to deal with first. Dropping into his leather chair, he carelessly piled the papers into one corner of the desk. He was straightening up the small tower (that threatened to fall) when the door opened and the employee's of Kinnetic Industries filed, one by one, into the office. He regarded each one separately and closely as they entered.

Josephine Stone, or Josie as she preferred; his second in command. He'd known her for years, since he was in elementary school, perhaps his most trusted friend – but even he wouldn't get on the wrong side of her. She was cunning, manipulative vixen, but it was hidden behind her young face. She was a secret weapon and everyone underestimated – and she made that work to her advantage.

Cynthia Moore, the wonder woman. She seemed to be able to do any task that was thrown at her with surprise precision, and if she didn't know how to do something, she figured it out quickly enough. It had been a chance miracle that he had found her when he had and he had never regretted hiring her for a second.

Emmett Honeycutt, the flamboyant queen. He had moved to Pittsburgh from Hazlehurst near ten years ago now. He was a complete lost cause and the most unlikely candidate for any kind of criminal activities, let along assassinations, but that's what made him so good. That and spending thirteen years in a firing range had made certain that he never missed.

Theodore Schmidt, the 'companies' accountant. He may not look like much of a fighter (and he really wasn't) but he had this innate ability to find, process and remember everything he had ever seen, heard or read. A little annoying when you were trying to flake out of a bet but the skill made him an irremovable asset.

And finally, Melanie Marcus, lawyer and expert on making things like an accident – and the second mother to his son. Brian had been the one to introduce her to Lindsey in the first place. Her fiery attitude and the determination to never back down from a fight made her the best field agent he had, and it had been tough sharing out her workload since she had got herself pregnant. Although she was still only five months gone, she had been put on 'desk duty' since the tests had come back positive, at Brian's insistence. With the dangers that could suddenly arise within this job, he didn't want to take the risk of losing Melanie nor his unborn child.

He waited patiently for the office door to be closed and for seats (or tables in some cases) to be taken before he leant forward to rest his clasped hands on the desktop.

"Okay, first thing – anything new to report?" he began.

"I got a call from Anita this morning," Melanie answered, "Apparently, there's an unknown contributor in town and selling some dodgy shit to our dealers for ridiculously cheap prices. Anita thought it was odd when she got the word about it and passed it on to us, considering we handle the transactions of dealers in the town. We don't know what they're selling yet or who they are, but she said she would try and get her hands on some for us to use."

Brian nodded in acceptance. "Alright, unauthorized drug ring. Anything else?" he waited a breath and received no answer, "Excellent. Next topic, Josie, Emmett, tell me about this hit – um, Earl Brayson."

"Earl Brayson is the head of some huge car manufacturing company in Europe, but he and his family recently moved to New York a few years back. It was the wife, Linda Brayson, who requested the hit." Emmett started.

"Basically, her husband is a douche. He's been sleeping with this twenty-five year old ex-beauty queen or something equally annoying for the past two years, and recently, he had extensive changes to his will." Josie continued, "When he dies, all the properties, the money, the business, everything, will go to his woman, leaving his wife and disabled son with nothing. Randy needs serious surgery and constant care, and once this drafting of the will gets accepted, there is a high chance that he will die."

"Linda wants to teach her husband a lesson, perfectly understandable I think," Emmett finished.

"So what's the plan?"

"You'll be unsurprised to know that the actual 'teaching him a lesson' part will probably be the easiest thing to do – he's office is low down because of his irrational fear of heights and he uses a sauna once a week. That's almost so easy it's boring. No, our real issue is stopping the will from being accepted before then. It was a point that Linda made – she had some money but not enough for full time support, so we can't end Brayson until it gets sorted out. I don't want to leave her with nothing," Josie stated forcefully.

Brian nodded. "Understandable. Mel, is there any way that the contract can be destroyed without the officiators consent?"

"Not legally, but then again, when has that ever been an issue," Melanie smirked. She glanced towards her two colleagues, "I'll see what I can do this afternoon. I have some contacts that should be able to help without asking too many questions. You just focus on ending that fucker."

Emmett smirked. "Trust me sweetie, I've been thinking about that since I've learnt what the bastard's been doing. If it didn't have to look innocent, I can think of a few ways to teach him a lesson."

"If it didn't have to look innocent, I'd let you," Brian agreed, "Alright. Josie, Emmett, you keep attention on this guy. Try and get it sorted out as soon as possible. I've got a few more hits for you afterwards. Theodore, Cynthia, you guys work on the drug ring. Look at traffic reports and contact a few dealers, see if we can't figure out who these guys are. Mel, talk to her contacts and get the will sorted out. After that, you can help me with this mess." He eyed the papers in distaste. "Any more questions?"

"What happened last night with…" she paused briefly, "Um, Brad and…Bob?" she offered uncertainly, squinting her eyes as she thought.

Brian sighed in aggravation and ran a hand over his face. "Shit. I've had enough of fucking rookies. How did they even get those recommendations when infiltration seems to be completely beyond their abilities?"

"So let me guess, you shot them." Ted stated deadpanned.

"This was Stockwell, not the fucking Boy Scouts. If they had been caught and interrogated, we'd be up shit creek without a paddle," Brian argued.

Ted held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I wasn't judging, just stating fact. You're getting a little predictable in your old age." he teased.

Brian shot the man a dark glare, which only succeeded in making him laugh harder.

"What did you call in the Cleaners?" Cynthia questioned.

"Nah, I told Franklin to handle that with his team. I didn't want to call them on such short notice – you know how fucking anal they are about that sort of thing, and not in a positive, life-affirming way." Brian responded, with a small shake of his head, "He left me a voicemail message last night. All cleared, with no trouble."

"So what are we going to do next about Stockwell?" Emmett asked.

The cogs could be seen working in Brian's head as he debated all the options. Finally, he sighed, closing his eyes. "We do nothing, at least not until Stockwell makes a move. We can't afford to send anymore rookies in. They keep screwing up and coming back with nothing to show for it. Stockwell may be a few crayons short of a set, but he's bound to figure it out sooner or later. If he does, everything they know about us – who were are, where we're based, everything – will be at risk and once they find out who we are, we might as well be dead."

"You don't have to explain the risks to us Brian," Josie stated firmly, a frown in place, "We've been here long enough and we know the risks."

Brian sighed. "I just want to keep you all safe, okay? I would hate myself if one of you got hurt by this guy. So we pull out, focus on our own business, but keep an eye out for any enemy movements, understand? And if anyone does find anything out, it's reported immediately."

At the shows of acceptance towards his order from the group, Brian continued.

"Okay. Now that's sorted, don't you all have worked to do?" he glanced towards the pile of papers once more and scowled. "I know I do…"

* * *

><p>"So, tell me everything!" Daphne demanded.<p>

It was lunch at St. James Academy and the two friends had decided to sit outside. It was warm, warmer than it had been for months, and they wanted to take advantage of it. Plus, out on the green, there was no one around to hear about Justin's experience into the gay world of Pittsburgh.

When Justin had arrived at Daphne's house, the girl had been waiting, both excited and anxious, for news on what had happened – she had assumed that, since he hadn't come back to her house that night, there had been a result. He had started the gushed rant then, but had stopped abruptly when Daphne's mother had interrupted them. It wasn't that he didn't like or trust Daphne's mum – in fact, Sherri was probably like a second mother to him – but this was something he wasn't sure he wanted to share with anyone other than those closest to him. It was special and amazing and he was afraid that if anyone found out, that they would ruin the memory and the giddy happiness he was feeling.

Now, sitting on the ground, Justin began to explain everything. He spoke about how amazing it was to see gay couples, out and proud, after the closed off world he had grown up in; he spoke about the strangest of the people he had seen, and about the three main dance clubs in the area. He spoke about how lost and scared he'd felt; how he had been ready to give up and call Daphne to come pick him up; how this Jeep had driven wildly into the alleyway, beside the entrance to the club and, most importantly, about the Greek God that had climbed out of the front seat.

"You should have seen him Daph. He was just gorgeous, unrealistically gorgeous. It was as if he'd stepped out of one of those cheesy romance books that my mum reads – with the impossible men, you know?" Justin gushed, "Except he was real. And I went home with him. He has this loft on the corner of Tremont and god, Daphne, the sex was amazing. I mean, I don't have anyone to compare him with but he was just so wild and attentive and, it was like he just oozed with this primal need. It was…so much better than I expected…"

"It sounds it," Daphne grinned widely, clearly just as delight for him as he was for himself, "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Yeah, but it goes away after a while…and it's completely worth it in the end. We fucked five times Daph – five! – it was like he just couldn't get enough."

"Well that would explain why you've been wince so much today…" She muttered, mostly to herself, before raising her voice, "So what's his name then?"

"Brian. Brian Kinney." Justin grinned like a fool.

"So are you going to see him again?"

The blond looked thoughtful. "Well…he gave me his number, so I guess that means he wants me to see him again, which is good, because I definitely want to see Brian again… but he's so much more mature than me. He's got his own loft, and a business – he has a four year old son for fuck's sake – and what have I got? I'm seventeen, haven't finished high school yet, have fucked up parents and I haven't even come out yet." He sighed in defeat and lowered his head, "He's not going to want to see me again. He'll realise that sooner or later that he can do much better than me, and I'll just be some kid he fucked once."

Daphne huffed at her friend's over dramatics and wacked him, hard and with purpose, on his shoulder. Justin grabbed his shoulder, a shocked look on his face, and shouted an "ouch!" in objection.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"Stop with the pity party Justin, it doesn't suit you," she told him firmly, "And don't put you're self down so much. You're smart, funny, a brilliant artist, a caring person – not to mention gorgeous to boot. So what if you're not as worldly as this Brian seems to be? You're still young, you have time to go travelling and have all those experiences, but it isn't that important. I mean, obviously it's not important to Brian, because he wants to see you again. Don't miss this opportunity; you may never get another chance like this."

"…So you think I should call him?" Justin finished.

Daphne nodded urgently. "Yes, call him."

"Now?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, not now. Wait until tomorrow, don't come on too strong or you'll start to look a little desperate, and ask him for something…simple, like to go out for coffee."

"I don't like coffee."

"Then have a hot chocolate Justin. Seriously, must I do everything for you?"

Justin flushed. "Sorry. I'm just feeling a little…overwhelmed."

Daphne threw one hand over her friend's shoulder and pulled him close. She felt her friend's head roll to rest on top of hers. "This is your first relationship Justin, I know, I understand. Everyone gets a little nervous when it comes to dating. It's perfectly natural. But I know you're going to regret it if you don't see this guy again. I can tell."

He nodded. "Yeah…"

They sat in silence for a moment, just staring out into the distance where the football pitch was situated. The sharp movement and fluency of the game was oddly distracting for the two friends.

"So I call him," Justin breathed out, his lips twitching upward at the thought of talking to Brian again.

Yes, he was nervous and his stomach was churning violently in a battle of uncertainty.

But it would be worth it – completely, utterly and totally worth it – even if there was a smudge of a chance that the beautiful, older brunet Adonis would want to see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Justin couldn't seem to keep still. He tried, honestly, but he was just so nervous. After his discussion with Daphne, he had spent the next few days deliberating whether or not he should take a chance and call the mysterious man. Every night had been plagued with Brian Kinney. It was hard to concentrate, especially when he had the constant reminder of what would be a much better use of his time. It was beginning to affect him but it wasn't until his mother had asked whether there was anything wrong, that he decided the need was too much and he had to make the call.

He had hidden himself in the boy's toilets, locked in one of the cubicles, fumbling with his cell phone as he typed out the number from the well worn business card. He listened to the even ringing with bated breath.

"Kinney speaking," the familiar voice, distant and harsh, broke through after a deafening click.

Justin licked his lips. "Um…Brian, it's um, Justin."

The professional tone melted away automatically to be replaced with a playful tone. Sex seemed to ooze from every syllable and warmed Justin all over, pulling forth a pleasured shiver.

"Hmm, Justin, I've been waiting to hear from you. I was beginning to think you weren't going to call…"

"It's just, um, been a busy week," Justin stuttered. He hesitated, "I…um, I've been thinking about you…"

He could practically see the eyebrow arch at the statement. "Glad to know I made such a lasting impression Sunshine – it's good to know I'm not the only one."

"The…only one?"

Brian hummed in response. "I've been thinking about getting my hands on you again since you left. In fact, I've got it planned out what I'm going to do to you when I get you back in the loft again. I've been very impatient waiting for you to call – I was almost debating looking for you myself."

Justin felt his heart jump within him hopefully at the announcement. One word escaped him before he could stop it. "Really?"

"Leave me another day and you would have found out," He answered vaguely. There was a noise in the background, something like a door slamming and a muffled voice. Brian cursed loudly before diverting his attention back to the phone call. "Sadly, I'm going to have to cut this short. Something happened at work that requires my immediate attention." He replied hurriedly.

"Oh…" Justin couldn't hide his disappointment.

"What are you doing on Saturday?" Brian questioned.

"Saturday? Ah, n-nothing," he stammered.

"You ever heard of DoubleDose?" Brian continued, "It's a coffee shop on the east end of Liberty Avenue. You can't miss it. The owner is a good friend of mine. Meet there at, say, one."

"One, yes, that's fine. One at DoubleDose, east side of Liberty Avenue," Justin repeated nervously. He knew he was rambling. He was just so happy, and nervous, that he couldn't seem to stop talking. It was only when he heard the laughter on the other end of the call that his jaw snapped shut, silencing him and making his cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"I'll see you there," Brian finished with a hint of amusement before ending the call, leaving the dial tone echoing in his place.

* * *

><p>So here he was, at DoubleDose. Brian was right about it being easy to find. It was the only yellow painted building in the row, the carefully printed, almost childish writing of the sign standing out among all the clothing outlets and small business that specialised in souvenirs or handmade crafts. It was a much more quiet than where he had met Brian that night, and he appreciated that. The last time he had entered Liberty Avenue, he had been more than a little overwhelmed.<p>

But this was different. DoubleDose was a homey place; convey the idea of intimacy and protection in its rustic design of dark leather armchairs and oak wood countertops. He had been served by a smiling girl almost as soon as he had sat down and had been sitting, nursing a cup of hot chocolate between his hands to keep them warm. The table he had chosen was perfectly placed between the heat of the coffee makers behind him and the cold air that invaded through the front door, as well as giving him a clear view of the main door as it swung open.

His legs had created an erratic rhythm, jigging up and down with his impatience. For the most part, he had kept his head down but he couldn't help looking up hopefully – maybe even desperately – every time the bell above the door rang, echoing the small area, only to be disappointed. After the fourth time of this happening, and the almost pitying glance sent his way by the waitress that had served him, a frown seemed to be permanently imbedded on his face and his eyes became downcast.

Maybe he had arrived at the wrong time; maybe it was the wrong day, or the wrong place, he tried to reason with himself. After all, Brian was the one who had said he wanted to meet him; he was the one who chose the coffee house and he was the one who had given him his number in the first place. He was probably just running late or something.

_But what if he wasn't?_ Maybe he had just felt sorry for him. The poor, pathetic kid he had fucked and never would again, but didn't want to hurt his feelings. Maybe he had just given him a time and this place to keep him happy, when really he had no intention of showing up. Gods, he hoped that wasn't true. He wasn't sure whether he could handle that, if it was. He didn't want to believe that people could be that cruel to another being; that people would toy with someone else feelings so easily and skilfully.

He'd been thinking, remembering, the man and their night together for what seemed like an eternity - if everything turned out to be false, just a game…

"What's with the wounded puppy look, Sunshine?" a familiar voice teased.

Automatically, Justin's body reacted to the voice and his head snapped upwards, away from the depths of his drink, so his blue eyes could lock with the teasing hazel orbs he recalled perfectly in his dreams.

Brian shrugged off his winter coat, hanging it over the back of his seat and unravelling his scarf from around his neck. He shot the blond a charming smile as he took the seat across from him. His body stretched across the upholstery and his long legs stretched to cage Justin in. He leant forward on his elbows as he spoke.

"I didn't mean to leave you waiting for so long. A…old friend came to my loft his morning looking for some advice and, well, he didn't seem to notice I was on my way out at the time. It took me ages to convince him to leave."

By this point, Justin found himself just so glad that he had been overreacting. He beamed brightly, sitting up slightly straighter and unintentionally trapping himself even more. "Its fine, I understand. I'm just…happy you showed up…" he trailed off, cursing himself for sounding so feeble.

"Where else would I be?" he questioned with a crooked smile and a twinkle of reassurance in his eyes. If he picked up on Justin's insecurities (and, to the blond, it would have been impossible not to) he didn't mention them.

Suddenly, as if appearing from the wind, a tall figure appeared at the table side. The man had dark hair and even darker eyes, leaving the impression of mystery which was belittled by the excited grin that had appeared on his faces, his gaze focused solely on Brian.

"Mr. Kinney," he exclaimed happily, "It's been too long since we've seen each other."

Brian smiled pleasantly, although the enthusiasm was lacked in comparison. "Mark. Yes, it has been a long time. I'm glad business seems to be going so well."

Mark Delvin was a good kid, but still, the man found it impossible to cope with his hero worship.

Mark nodded furiously. "Yes, business is great. You'd be surprised how much coffee people drink every day, even if it is just a small group of people." He paused, his eyes sliding to see the blond sitting across from his old friend, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Justin, this is Mark Delvin, the owner of this fine establishment. Mark, this is Justin… someone who I hope I will be seeing more of," Brian introduced with a wave of his hand.

Justin's cheeks tinted pink at the declaration, but seemed to be ignoring it when he reached out to shake Mark's hand, beaming that Sunshine smile that not even Mark could resist. "It's nice to meet you Mark. I have to say, I really do love this place. It's just so homey."

"Your compliments flatter me. Now, I understand why Mr. Kinney likes you so much," Mark fanned himself in an over exaggerated way, shooting the boy a wink which only increased the reddening of his cheeks, "To be honest, I'm just so glad to see Mr. Kinney with someone who he isn't taking to the backroom of Babylon. It must mean you're very special, Mr. Justin."

"Mark…" Brian trailed off warningly, his eyes narrowed. Yeah, last thing he wanted was for Justin to know of his reputation. Around this boy, the amount of men he'd fucked, how he would treat them, just made him feel ashamed.

"Anyways," the shop owner continued, his grin never faltering, "What can I get you both? For you, first drink on the house."

"I'll have a coffee, black, no milk, two sugar Mark," Brian ordered from memory.

Justin glanced into his half empty drink. "Um, another hot chocolate would be good, please," he offered.

Mark grinned and clapped his hands. "Excellent. I'll be right back with your orders."

The two waited until the man had disappeared behind the counter, a good distance away, before turning their attention back to each other. Both shared an awkward, embarrassed smile, as if silently apologising for nothing they could control.

"Mark…seems nice," Justin stated uncertainly.

"He is," Brian insisted, "He just…gets over excited easily."

He laughed slightly. "Yeah, I can see that…He seems to really like you though…"

"He's an old friend I helped out once, he's just grateful," Brian assured.

"How'd you meet him?" Justin tilted his head in wonder.

Brian paused, debating how to phase the situation. It had been nearly six years since he had first met the younger man, an unexpected meeting to be honest. Mark had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time and dragged into something he couldn't fully understand without anyway of getting out of it alone. Luckily for him, Brian had been in charge at the time, dealing with a drug ring that was, much like the one now, getting to believe they were more powerful in this world than they actually were. It had taken a few meetings admittedly, but eventually Brian had realised this kid had no business in this world and so helped him as much as he could. He gave him a sizable amount of money to keep him on his feet and with that, Mark had opened DoubleDose. But still, he never really escaped. In fact, he was a good source of information for Kinnetic and owned one of the safe houses that Brian kept, just in case.

That was one of the reasons he had chosen this place to meeting Justin in. Although the blond had nothing to do with anything, he knew the people who would like nothing more than to see him dead wouldn't see it that way. Within the small coffee shop, it felt as if they were both safe from the dangers that threatened.

"Um, it was through work," he finally answered, "He was in a rival business that was trying to buy my company out and I could tell he didn't want to be there. So, once I'd sorted out the threat and bankrupt the rival company, I helped him out. Gave him some money to get started and he built this business." He gestured around him.

"That was really sweet of you…" Justin smiled warmly.

Not really, but Brian wasn't going to admit that. Instead, he just returned the expression and shifted his leg under the table so it rubbed against the blond's leg teasingly. The kid across from him tensed and for a moment, Brian thought maybe he had crossed a line. He reluctantly began to withdraw his leg when he felt the return caress. He released a low breath he didn't realise he was holding.

Mark swept over to them; his arms held out in an overdramatic display and placed their drinks in front of them, miraculously not spilling a single drop. He winked at the two men and wished them good luck before he disappeared as quickly as he came. The two shared a small chuckle, now comfortable with the man's antics.

"So, um, how is work?" Justin questioned after he'd taken a sip of his hot, fresh drink, "When I called you said you had a crisis to deal with or something?"

Crisis was a strong word, managing to exaggerate the situation. Cynthia and Theodore had been attacked by one of the members of the unauthorized drug ring while investigating. It had been unexpected and neither was prepared. Luckily, the bastard had underestimated his enemies, only managing to get a few good hits in before he was face down on the concrete. The unconscious man had been brought through the back entrance of Kinnetic and locked in one of the holding cells. Although it was usually Josie who dealt with the interrogations, Brian had let his emotions take over and had taken over the situation personally. Instinctively, he clenched his bruised hand under the table.

"It was nothing overly important, to be honest," Brian answered coolly, "We had an issue with a few clients. They were abusing my employees and I didn't take too kindly to it. As soon as it was reported, I had to go deal with it before they left. It's not completely sorted, but everything's okay for now." He explained briefly, "So how's school Sunshine?"

Justin shrugged. "Alright I guess. A little boring. Nothing nearly as exciting as your day sounded, not that I condone someone messing with your colleagues or anything." He added hurriedly, flushing in embarrassment when Brian laughed. He quickly tried to change the subject. "So, how's Gus?"

At the sound of his son's name, Brian's face seemed to soften noticeably as he smiled. It was obvious that he cared deeply about that little boy. "Gus is good, just the same as ever… He's been asking for you actually. It seems, _Mr. Taylor_, that you have a knack for making a _lasting impression_ on the Kinney men." He arched an eyebrow playfully as he leant over the table.

Justin blushed and looked up at the brunet through his eyelashes. "Well, I'm glad. I'm definitely _fond_ of the Kinney men myself."

Brian's eyes darkened with lust and automatically the only thought going through his mind was getting the blond back to the privacy of his loft, bare-assed and begging on his bed. He leant closer, smirking dangerously.

Justin's breath caught, his pupils dilating with anticipation, and he subconsciously shuffled to the end of his chair. His head tilted slightly when he felt the hot air, scented with pure coffee, brushed his lips. He licked them nervously.

There was a brief pause, where it was if the air had stilled around them, before Brian claimed the boy's mouth. It wasn't rushed or forceful. It was slow, like attentive touches with just enough pressure behind it to leave a tingling sensation behind, but there was no denying the passion or the heat behind it. Justin let out a muffled and broken moan when Brian slipped his tongue passed the willing seam of lips. It flicked across the roof of his mouth and tasted the hesitant probing of the blond's tongue. His senses flooded with just _Justin_, Brian knew his restrain was being tested.

He reluctantly pulled away with one last chaste kiss. He didn't move away completely, just enough that he could examine Justin's face. See the pink tint to his skin, the swollen look of his lips, and the want in his sparkling blue eyes.

"Do have anywhere to go after meeting me?" Brian demanded his voice rough.

Unable to speak, Justin shook his head in answer.

"Good," the man nodded. He stood up abruptly, speedily wrapping his scarf around his neck and shrugging his coat onto his broad shoulders before he turned back to the blond who was staring at him wide eyed. He held out his hand temptingly, "Come on."

Justin didn't need to ask where they were going, didn't even think about it. He just reached out and grasped his hand. He had no idea that one action, that one connection between the two of them, would lead to his life changing in a way he could never have imagined.

* * *

><p>The lock fell of the door with a loud clang, imbedding itself in the up rise of dirt. There was a pause and the warehouse door creaked open, not enough to draw attention, but enough for three lithe bodies could sneak into the empty building. The teenagers laughed, stumbling and grasping at each other for balance.<p>

"Hey man, where'd you hear about this place?" one of them asked abruptly, his eyes squinting into the darkness.

"It's on my dad's property list, he's been trying to sell it for years," another answered, "But this place is so run down, no fucker wants to buy it."

"Which means it's free for us to us without getting caught," a third laughed and whooped with happiness, "Pass us the joint, Quinn."

There was a brief flash as the lit end of the joint illuminated a small part of the room. The boy inhaled deeply and breathed out a stream of smoke, which curled and danced in the wind.

"I can't see a thing, is there a light switch in this fucking place?" the first one asked again.

"There should be. The lights are faulty but they still work."

Footsteps could be heard, steady, followed by a shuffle of feet as Quinn run his hands along the closest wall, searching. There was a brief moment of silence, filled only with heavy breaths, before a small "found it" was heard and the lights flickered on with a whine.

"Much better," he muttered with a small grin, before turning away from the wall and beginning to reproach his friends. Something behind them caught his eye and he stuttered to a stop, his eyes wide and his face pale.

"You alright man?" the third boy said, taking a cautious step forward.

Quinn stammered, shocked and afraid. He took a step backwards and pointed with a shaky hand, "…B-behind you…fucking hell! There's something behind you!"

The two other boys tensed and hesitantly, as if not sure they wanted to know what had their friend so shook up, turned on their heels. It was easy to see what had him so shocked. They cursed loudly and scrambled to their friend's side, unable to take their eyes away from such a violent scene.

_"…Are those fucking dead bodies?"_

_"Oh god, they've been shot!"_

_"We should call the police!"_

_"What? And tell them we snuck onto an abandoned property to smoke pot?"_

_"Well, we have to do something!"_

_"Shit, I think I'm going to be sick…"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thank you Shauna Fletcher for beta reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Justin stirred silently, his face scrunching up slightly as he was disturbed from his pleasant dream. His eyelids flickered open slowly, and he stared up at the slightly murky colour of the ceiling. For a moment, confusion filled him – his mind had not quite caught up to recent events, only knowing that the sight before him wasn't familiar. It took a few moments for the memory of the night before to come together.

* * *

><p>It had been late by the time he and Brian had finally become too exhausted to continue their energetic activities. They were collapsed on the rumpled duvet cover, their bodies curving towards each other so their arms and legs were intertwined, and their foreheads rested together. It was comfortable, and somewhat more intimate than Brian was used to, but he loved every moment of it.<p>

He had glanced out of the corner of his eye at the heavily breathing blond, taking everything, from the glistening sheen of sweat over his skin that formed the illusion that he was glowing, to the small swipes of his tongue across his swollen lips, in. The kid was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. _And he looks even better in my bed_, he claimed.

"Stay," the one word escaped him automatically. He allowed himself a moment of surprise, a moment to wonder what the hell was happening to him, before he ultimately gave over to the obvious knowledge that it was what he wanted.

Justin looked at him with barely concealed surprise and hope. "What?"

"Stay," he repeated, "stay here with me, just for tonight."

An uncertain expression crossed the young face and he bit his bottom lip. Oh, he wanted to say yes. More than anything, he wanted to agree and spend the rest of the night pressed against the wonderful man beside him, comfortable and safe in his bed. He wished he could be that care-free. But he had to think, had to be sure that this was the right decision. It would have to be worth the risk, worth the consequences that would surely follow.

One glance at the hopeful look on the brunet's face was enough for him to make his decision.

A hesitant smile crossed his face and he mumbled his answer: "I…I want to stay…"

* * *

><p>This was probably the best night's sleep I've had in a long time, Justin mused to himself. He turned his head to his bed partner's. Brian was still fast asleep, looking so peaceful and innocent that Justin almost couldn't place him with the powerful and confident lover that he actually was. Carefully, not wanting to disturb his slumber, Justin slid as skilfully as he could out from beneath the brunet's tanned arm. He sat up slowly and, inch by inch, pulled the Egyptian cotton back over his body.<p>

He stopped sharply when a hand closed around his wrist, and he glanced over his shoulder. Brian was peering up at him, seemingly wide awake despite the deep slumber he appeared to be in before. He arched an eyebrow questioningly, his smirk teasing.

"Sneaking away, are you Sunshine?" he mocked, his voice deep and husky from sleep.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Justin admitted bashfully, "I was just going to the bathroom…"

"And here I thought you were going to take the walk of shame," Brian retorted, amused.

"There's no shame in my walk," the blond answered with a shy smile.

"No, but you may be limping," he joked, releasing the grip on the boy's wrist and rolling onto his back. "I'll let you go before you wet my bed. That would definitely put a damper on my morning plans."

The hot stare he raked over Justin's bare body was enough to convey exactly what plans he had in mind. The blond flushed and nodded both eager and embarrassed, as he quickly stood up and disappeared behind the bathroom door. Brian chuckled to himself, amused.

His cell phone rang, interrupting his delicious thoughts. He frowned deeply and debated ignoring it. He checked the caller ID and concern consumed him at the name 'Josie' blinking up at him. He flipped open the device and held it to his ear.

"Talk to me," he ordered.

"Um, Boss…we have a slight problem…" Josie laughed nervously.

"What kind of problem?"

"Uh, let's say that we should have called in the Cleaners when we had the chance," she replied.

A shiver of dread ran up his spine. "What. Happened?" he emphasised each word firmly, his voice monotone and deadly, leaving no room to disobey.

"Out of fear that you can and will shoot the messenger, I'd suggest just turning to channel 4. Like, right now."

Brian stood up quickly, not even bothering to shield his nudity, and made his way into the living room. Using the remote, he turned on the television and found the news on channel four. For a brief moment, it was as if something had tightened its grip around his chest, leaving him winded and restricted.

"…the bodies were found by three teenagers late last night in one of the abandoned warehouses on the outskirts of Pittsburgh. Little is currently known about what transpired here to lead to the deaths of these two men, but the police have confirmed the possibility of some kind of gang violence being the ultimate cause. Whatever the reason may be, I assume it's safe to assure that our hearts are with the victim's families…"

"Shit…" Brian cursed, his hand clenching tightly around the remote.

"Yeah, that's what I said when I saw it this morning," Josie replied dryly, "I thought Franklin was supposed to deal with Bob and Brad, to specifically avoid this kind of situation."

"He was," Brian answered. He ran his hand over his face in frustration and sighed deeply, "Does everyone else know?"

"Well, if they don't, they will soon enough," Josie answered.

"Call them anyway. We have to sort this out before more people get involved," Brian stated. He glanced towards the bedroom doorway to see Justin resting against the frame, peering at him curiously. He turned back to the television screen and lowered his voice, "Call the others – I'll try and get to the office as soon as possible. Pull everything you can find about Franklin Rodrigo – his bank details, family records, anything you can find – and put out an APB. Maybe something happened, or maybe he's been playing rat all a long. Either way, I want him in the cells, alive, understand?"

"Crystal," Josie accepted the orders. She paused thoughtfully and her voice softened, "Don't worry Brian. We'll get to the bottom of this."

He breathed out heavily. "We better. See you in a few."

Click.

Justin waited a few seconds before he took a hesitant step closer to the clearly agitated brunet. "…Is everything alright?" he glanced towards the television screen and scan read the announcement of 'bodies found by teenagers'. "D-did you know those men?"

Brian forced a small smile. "To an extent," He looked apologetic, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to leave for work earlier than I had planned."

"You work on a Sunday?" Justin questioned surprised.

"Yeah, well, work never ends for the man in charge. Something has come up – it's really important and I have to go deal with it. I'll make it up to you, I swear." He promised.

"It's fine, really," the blond assured, waving his hands as if to brush off the remorseful words, "I understand, it's your job."

Brian shot him a grateful look and made strides into the bedroom. He grabbed the slightly wrinkled jeans from the day before that had lain useless at the foot of the bed since they had returned to the loft that afternoon, and quickly wrestled into the fabric.

"I will make it up to you," he repeated firmly, "How about I take you for dinner tomorrow night? I could meet you outside your school, have you home before mummy and daddy even realise you're gone."

Somehow Justin doubted that, but he couldn't turn down a dinner date with the gorgeous man that had captured his attention so fully. He nodded, smiling slightly, and tugged on his boxer shorts. "That sounds nice. I…I'd like that."

Brian grinned. "Excellent. I'll see you tomorrow then." He opened the drawer in his bedside table, rummaging around the content before pulling something from its depths. He turned to present one gold key in the blond's direction. "I have to leave now, so I trust you to lock the door behind you and set the alarm, which I know you've already memorised," he added mockingly, causing the blond to blush. He hadn't realised the brunet had noticed him staring. He rested the key on the surface. "Keep the key," he told him before stealing one last searing kiss and disappearing out the door.

Justin watched the door slide shut behind the older man, eyes wide with shock, confusion, disbelief, hope, a little disappointment, and a touch of happiness. His attention drew back to the bedside table, where the key to the loft now sat.

_Did…Brian just leave me his key…?_


End file.
